Armas e Rosas
by Arthemisys
Summary: Em um mundo onde a única lei existente é a de que o mais forte sobrevive, uma misteriosa mulher mostrará que a verdadeira força não está na força fisica ou da influencia, mas sim nos atos mais comuns. Fic UA tendo os irmãos Amamiya como protagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

**Armas e Rosas**

**_Notas Iniciais:_** _Realmente, a inspiração pode surgir a qualquer momento e de uma forma muitas vezes, pouco imaginável. Foi o que aconteceu comigo. Um fanart foi a inspiração que eu tive para escrever o meu primeiro fic U.A. tendo como protagonista principal, o maravilhoso personagem Shun. Como se trata de um fic em um Universo Alternativo, devo alertar que o nome de alguns lugares e da cidade onde se passa a trama não são os mesmos da nossa realidade, nem da realidade da trama de Saint Seiya. _

_Essa fanfic havia sido postada anteriormente no site Pandora's Box e agora eu resolvi traze-la para o Quero então agradecer a quem acompanhava esta história no outro site e dizer que a atualização sairá em breve! _

**** **_Arthemisys :._**

**Armas e Rosas**

**Primeiro Capítulo**

Em um velho galpão localizado perto do Porto da cidade de Creta, um grupo de homens fortemente armados e vestidos com elegantes ternos estava rodeando um único homem que segundo as informações que haviam recebido, sabia demais.

- Eu não sei onde foi parar...

- Como assim não sabe onde foi parar!

- Eu já disse... Eu não estou mais com a mercadoria... Ai! – ele pára de falar, pois um potente soco em seu estômago o impede de prosseguir. Os ouvintes estão sérios em sua maioria. Aquela interrogação não estava dando os efeitos que realmente queriam.

- Nós já perdemos tempo demais com você, Gigars... Eu não serei punido pelo meu chefe por causa de suas mentiras. Por isso, será a última vez que eu pergunto: onde está a nossa mercadoria que você desviou? Se não me responder como eu quero, vou estourar os seus miolos! – Jabu, conhecido pelos seus companheiros como Unicórnio, pronunciava tal ameaça enquanto empunhava uma pequena pistola calibre 22 na testa do homem que deitado no chão por conta dos vários chutes e socos que recebeu, encarava Jabu com muito medo em seu olhar.

- Eu já disse... Os outros caras roubaram a mercadoria de mim enquanto eu fazia a travessia dela pelo rio Estige... Foram aqueles caras, eu juro por Zeus! – imediatamente, o homem começou a chorar copiosamente. Jabu apenas revirou os olhos como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo.

- Viram o que eu disse! Esse cara vai continuar mentindo até chegar ao Inferno! Eu não perco mais o meu tempo com ele!

- Mas Unicórnio, o chefe mais novo disse que não podemos matar o Gigars até ele chegar. – Hidra, outro comparsa de Jabu, intervém.

- Hidra está certo. Esse cara é do chefe mais novo. – Leão Menor, outro homem, dizia enquanto maneava a cabeça positivamente.

Jabu estava caminhando até o portão do galpão, mas ao ouvir a suplica dos companheiros, imediatamente dá meia volta, indo até Gigars aos berros. – Então esse imbecil vai viver porque o chefe mais novo quer! Ele pode até ser o maioral da organização, mas o chefe mais novo não está aqui certo! ELE NÃO ESTÁ AQUI! – e voltando a apontar a arma dessa vez engatilhada na cabeça do homem, diz. – Diga adeus Gigars!

Gigars fecha o olho direito – já que o esquerdo era apenas um globo vazio preenchido apenas por um rubi – e espera o disparo, mas o som que escuta é outro.

- Unicórnio!

Todos imediatamente olham em direção ao som de comando.

- Ihh... É o chefe mais novo... – Geki, o Urso Maior, diz ressabiado.

- E ele tá acompanhado do chefe mais velho... – Hidra complementa.

O portão entreaberto do galpão deixa transpassar alguns raios solares da tarde e junto com a luz, a silhueta de dois homens que se aproximam. A cada passo dado, pode-se notar que ambos vestiam roupas sociais. O mais alto respeitosamente chamado de "chefe mais velho" tinha cerca de um metro de noventa de altura e uma tez morena, muito bem contrastada por vívidos olhos azuis escuros, sensivelmente escondidos por um par de óculos escuros e ovalados. Seus cabelos azulados eram curtos, mas discretamente revoltos onde uma mecha escondia uma profunda cicatriz localizada entre seus olhos. Portava em mãos uma pistola semi-automática que naquele momento estava sendo acoplada a um silenciador de tiros. O outro rapaz que o acompanhava, era conhecido pela alcunha de o "chefe mais novo". Como vestimenta, usava uma camisa social preta e uma calça social do mesmo tom, presa por um suspensório também da mesma cor. Seus cabelos esverdeados caiam em mechas revoltadas pelo pescoço e morriam na altura de seus ombros. Seus olhos eram de um verde profundo e ao contrário de seu acompanhante, tinha um tom de pele mais claro e sem nenhuma cicatriz. Seus nomes eram respectivamente Ikki Amamiya e Shun Amamiya, _gangster_es de uma das mais poderosas máfias do país: a Fênix Vermelha.

- Chefes... Eu não imaginava que vocês viriam até aqui... A gente já estava até terminando o serviço com o Gigars e... – ele pára de falar ao ver um sinal de mão feito por Shun que se aproximou do homem ferido ao chão e flexionou as pernas, dizendo:

- Pensei que você se arrependeria Gigars. – Shun disse após um suspiro de tristeza. – Todos sabem que foi você que facilitou o desvio da nossa mercadoria para os nossos inimigos. Traiu-nos. Por que fez isso?

- Chefe, eu juro... Juro que não trai vocês... Foram eles... Eles me ameaçaram de morte se eu não entregasse a encomenda... Eu não tive culpa...

Shun ouvia pacientemente o relato enquanto Ikki estava apenas calado, observando a cena.

- Chefe... – Gigars continua. – Me perdoa por ter falhado com a Fênix Vermelha! Eu prometo que isso não acontecerá mais. Eu não serei mais fraco novamente. Por Zeus, eu juro!

- Gigars. – Shun responde – Eu acredito em sua inocência. Seu erro foi ter deixado a mercadoria sem nenhuma proteção, mas isso já é passado. – o rapaz se levanta e vai até o irmão mais velho. – Que isso não se repita mais Gigars. – Shun completou.

- Sim... Sim, chefe! – o homem respondia maravilhado. Nunca imaginou que um Amamiya fosse tão piedoso a ponto de poupar a vida de alguém como ele. Seu renovo de vida era algo tão latente que Gigars conseguiu forças para se colocar de pé, mesmo ferido e de rir como uma inocente criança. Os subordinados dos irmãos olhavam a tudo calados.

- Vamos irmão. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. – Shun diz enquanto se aproximava de Ikki.

- Claro, vamos. – Ikki respondeu, dando as costas para os demais e ficando lado a lado com o irmão mais novo e assim, começaram a caminhar rumo a saída do galpão. – Como sempre, você me surpreende Shun. Sabe que ele é um infiltrado em nossa organização, viu uma carga milionária de estátuas roubadas cair nas mãos dos outros e ainda por cima, poupa a vida dele. Em suma: eu lhe admiro.

- Ikki. Isso não é um caso para se orgulhar de mim. Eu acredito apenas no poder do arrependimento. Por isso sei que Gigars não errará mais.

- Você tem certeza disso, Shun? – Ikki perguntou com um meio sorriso nos lábios finos.

- Sim, eu tenho. – o caçula respondeu com um belo sorriso também.

- Mas eu não. – Ikki arremata, girando os pés a um ângulo de 180 graus e com a arma em punho, dá um tiro certeiro na testa do homem que ainda estava rindo e que não percebeu quando o tiro lhe acertou. O impacto da arma foi tanta que antes de cair ao chão sem vida, com os olhos arregalados e ainda com um último sorriso em sua boca, a bala já tinha saído do crânio e ricocheteado em uma tubulação de gás que estava exposta no final do recinto. E antes mesmo que os outros presentes fizessem algo, Ikki mirou a arma para Jabu e o acertou na altura da cabeça. Esse por sua vez, caiu no chão, gritando de dor com as duas mãos postas na orelha direita que sangrava sem parar.

- Pare de choramingar Jabu! Eu infelizmente só acertei o lóbulo da sua orelha. – Ikki dizia com um ar de decepção no rosto. – Isso foi por você ter desobedecido às ordens do meu irmão e quase ter matado o homem sem a devida permissão.

- Ikki! Você matou Gigars! – Shun exclamava estarrecido. – Eu pensei que...

- Shun. – diz Ikki após um suspiro. – Você acredita nos seus ideais e eu nos meus. Agora, vamos parar de falar sobre esse pobre diabo e voltar para casa. Já está perto da hora do jantar. – sem mais nada a pronunciar, ele sai andando tranquilamente rumo a saída, enquanto assobiava alguma música antiga.

- Ikki... – o rapaz diz em um suspiro.

- Err... Chefe. O que fazemos com o corpo dele? – Geki pergunta para Shun que como se tivesse saído de um transe, diz com um tom de voz arrastado:

- Dêem um enterro digno a este homem. – e sem mais, volta seus passos, agora mais apressados, em direção ao irmão.

**...x...x...x...**

Desde que chegou a sua mansão, localizada em um bairro nobre daquela pitoresca cidade, Shun subiu as escadarias em estilo neoclássico, em direção ao seu quarto e de lá não saiu mais. Como era de costume, Shun usava o seu quarto para meditar sobre sua vida e sobre seus atos. Mas naquele dia, preferiu pensar sobre o ato que o irmão mais velho cometera. Sim. Ikki havia mudado drasticamente e sabia muito bem o motivo que ocasionou a sua mudança... Aquele fato que nem mesmo Shun queria se lembrar novamente. Pois lembrar daquele fato, seriam como vivencia-lo novamente e viver tudo novamente, seria a mesma coisa que morrer uma segunda vez. Sim, sabia que Ikki estava certo: eles tinham crenças em ideais muito diferentes. Mas também sabia que isso nem sempre fora assim. Shun continuaria a pensar mais, embalado pelo som de uma conhecida música clássica executada em uma antiga vitrola – querida herança que havia recebido de sua mãe -, mas isso não foi mais possível: seu irmão mais velho acabara de entrar no quarto.

- Shun. – Ikki falou em um tom baixo, fazendo com que o irmão se virasse na escrivaninha onde estava parado, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o queixo, para o olhar melhor. – Estou atrapalhando?

- Claro que não, irmão. – Shun responde com um pálido sorriso, enquanto Ikki se acomodava na beirada da cama, próximo a ele. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Você não saiu do quarto hoje. Ainda está pensando no homem que eu matei?

- Bem... Não é isso Ikki. Não estava pensando sobre isso.

- E estava pensando sobre o que?

Shun não teve resposta a dar a essa pergunta. O que ele estava pensando era algo que não queria que seu irmão soubesse. Sabia que Ikki não merecia ouvir nenhum sermão sobre sua conduta – que a cada dia parecia estar mais fria e distante – pois ainda assim, a sua relação com ele permanecia a mesma: a do irmão mais velho sempre tentando proteger e ensinar ao irmão mais novo, como sobreviver numa vida tão perigosa quanto aquela que eles tinham. Procurou assim, alguma outra resposta em sua mente que não fosse tão estúpida e disparou:

- Eu estava pensando... Que há tempos não saímos mais! São tantos compromissos com a organização que acabamos nos esquecendo de que somos jovens, não concorda?

Ikki não deixou de arquear uma sobrancelha com aquela afirmativa do irmão mais novo.

- É. Você tem razão. – e depois de um breve instante de silêncio, Ikki diz. – O que acha então de sairmos hoje para nos divertirmos heim?

- Hoje!

- Sim. Não foi você que disse que nós não saiamos há tempos? Agora tome um banho e troque de roupa, pois aonde iremos as mulheres não gostam muito de homens que não usem um bom perfume e uma roupa limpa.

Assim o jovem sai do quarto do irmão que pelo sim ou pelo não, resolveu atender acatar os seus conselhos, começando primeiramente a procurar uma roupa limpa no closet.

**...x...x...x...**

Depois de mais algumas horas, ambos já estavam em pé sob um suntuoso tapete vermelho, indicação de que ali era a passagem para que os mais abastados entrassem no disputadíssimo Moulin Rouge, uma casa noturna que tinha a fama de conter em suas paredes as mais belas e desejáveis mulheres e os mais ricos e poderosos homens do país.

- Como descobriu esse lugar Ikki? – Shun perguntava de certa forma, curioso.

- Cisne me indicou. – e após uma pequena risada, ele arremata. – Devo admitir que o bailarino conhece o lado bom da vida.

Shun também não conteve a risada ao ouvir o irmão chamando Hyoga, um dos homens fortes da Fênix Vermelha, de "bailarino".

- Boa noite senhores. Sejam bem vindos ao Moulin Rouge. Devo adverti-los que hoje a casa está com um publico selecionado e que não terão nenhum problema por conta de inimizades. – um homem careca e elegantemente vestido, conhecido como Tatsumi, disse polidamente. – Por favor, me acompanhem. A casa selecionou uma mesa especial para os senhores.

Logo, os irmãos Amamiya já estavam acomodados em uma mesa reservada, próximo ao palco da boate. Prontamente, um garçom estacionou ao lado da mesa, um pequeno bar incrementado dos mais variados tipos de bebidas. Ikki pegou para si uma garrafa de uísque doze anos, da melhor marca e encheu seu copo com o líquido, sem gelo. Shun por sua vez, não viu no carrinho nada que o agradasse – ele não bebia nada alcoólico, fato que seu pai sempre estranhou – e pediu ao garçom, apenas uma água com gás.

- Agora é relaxar e curtir a noite. – Ikki diz com um sorriso debochado.

Shun apenas respondeu com um sorriso. Nesse momento, todas as luzes se voltaram para o palco, onde um homem de afeições robustas e porte gigantesco apareceu elegantemente vestido em um terno creme e segurando um microfone, começou a falar:

- Senhoras e senhores, boa noite! Permitam-me que eu me apresente: sou Aldebaran, o homem que nesta noite, selecionou o melhor e mais fino meio de diversão para os elegantes senhores que aqui estão. – houve nesse momento uma breve ovação de palmas, que logo cessou para que Aldebaran continuasse com o seu discurso. – E hoje, exatamente hoje, os senhores serão agraciados com essa bela visão, vinda diretamente do exterior, apenas para a apreciação de vossos olhos: Ela! A bela e sensual mulher que canta e encanta a quem ouvir a sua melodiosa voz! Com vocês... A misteriosa, a sensual... Camaleão!

Aldebaran aponta para a espessa cortina vermelha do palco e todas as luzes focalizam a mira apontada. Porém, nada se move e o próprio mestre de cerimônia, fica surpreso com a ausência de sua maior estrela da noite. Mas pelo visto, aquela seria uma apresentação de muitas surpresas.

- _So_ _much for my happy ending, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_(O meu final feliz já era...) - a belíssima voz que entoava o começo de _My_ _Happy Ending_, vinha do outro lado do palco, que imediatamente, perdeu a sua luminosidade, para dar luz ao caminho que a bela cantora percorreria.

Quando a luz finalmente atingiu o corpo da cantora, todos os convidados da casa não conseguiram conter um "oh" de surpresa com a beldade que estava sendo visualizada por seus olhos. Camaleão como era conhecida, estava vestida em um suntuoso e minúsculo vestido vermelho de seda que a cada passo que ela dava, mostrava discretamente o começo da cinta-liga – também vermelha – o que deixava os convivas cheios de pensamentos dúplices. Sua maquiagem era pesada, mas nada que desgastasse a visão de quem poderia vê-la. Os olhos azuis estavam bem contornados com uma sombra escura e seus lábios carnudos, bem evidenciados em um batom de tom vermelho vibrante. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque desleixado, em parte escondidos por um chapéu preto que talvez, faria parte decisiva em sua apresentação. E assim, bela e poderosa, a misteriosa Camaleão continuou com a sua apresentação, acompanhada apenas por um único instrumento: um piano, que era muito bem executado por um belo francês conhecido como Kamus du Pont.

- _Let's talk this over, It's not like we're dead, was it something I did?_ (Vamos conversar, a gente não morreu, foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?)

Ao vê-la, a reação que Shun teve não foi diferente a dos outros homens da casa. A bela mulher que cantava quase que sussurrando uma letra de amor acabado, fez com que seu coração desse contrações e saltos pouco encabulados. Mas ao contrário dos demais, o jovem rapaz não a via como um objeto de desejo – se bem que isso era quase impossível de não pensar – mas sim, como um... Anjo!

- Shun. Shun acorda! – Ikki deu um pequeno cascudo na cabeça do irmão a fim de desperta-lo mais rápido de seus sonhos.

- O que foi! - Shun perguntou um tanto desorientado.

- A loira parece que gostou de você, moleque. Veja: ela está vindo até aqui.

Imediatamente, Shun caiu na realidade: a cantora realmente estava a poucos passos de sua mesa, o olhando fixamente. Imediatamente sentiu que suas mãos começavam a soar e que sua boca havia secado de repente. Ainda pensou em tomar alguns goles da água que a essa altura, não tinha mais nenhum resquício de gás, mas já era tarde: Camaleão já estava em sua mesa.

- _You_ _were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be…_(Você foi todas as coisas, que eu queria e que era para ter dado certo, mas não deu...) - ela cantava melodiosa enquanto se sentava em cima da mesa, cruzando as pernas bem em frente a um Shun completamente enverbecido pelos belos olhos azuis da cantora. - _You_ _were everything, everything that I wanted_... (E todas as nossas melhores lembranças desapareceram. Você estava fingindo o tempo todo...) – ela continuava com o seu show e sorrindo graciosamente enquanto entoava o refrão da música, tocou o rosto do jovem em sua frente e sentiu um leve tremor percorrer o seu corpo quando se viu dentro dos olhos verdes do rapaz. Não fazia a menor idéia de quem realmente seria, mas tinha apenas uma certeza: era o homem mais belo que os seus olhos haviam visto em toda a sua vida. E com destreza, sua mão logo percorreu até a gravata que ele usava e com um ato de dominação, ela o puxou para mais perto de si, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros de distância um do outro. Shun conseguia sentir o hálito doce da jovem bater em seus lábios, enquanto ela os entreabria ao sussurrar: - _All_ _this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending, oh oh, oh oh…_ (Você estava fingindo o tempo todo, o meu final feliz já era...). 

- Não. O seu final feliz não acabou... – Shun dizia completamente embriagado com a magia do momento. E inclinando um pouco o rosto para frente, fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, que estavam incrivelmente sedentos pelos vermelhos lábios da cantora que para ele, era a mais nítida visão de um "ange rouge".

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Armas e Rosas**

**Segundo Capítulo**

Conseguia sentir o hálito adocicado dela se aproximando cada vez mais, à medida que ela se achegava e continuava a entoar a música. Shun não conseguiu - por mais que tentasse – se manter controlado diante de todo aquele torpor que sentia. Não havia mais regras. Instintivamente, o rapaz fechou os olhos, pronto a apenas enxergar com os lábios, aquele belo rosto. Mas antes que os milhares de olhos que formavam o seu aguçado tato pudessem vislumbrar a pele aveludada, Amamiya sentiu que seu corpo fora bruscamente projetado contra a cadeira, que por pouco não virara com o impacto.

A garota o havia empurrado e levantando-se da mesa, deu a volta por ele e com um ar brejeiro, afundou o chapéu que usava na cabeça de Shun, bagunçando ainda mais os revoltos cabelos esverdeados.

- _So much for my happy ending…_ - a cantora sussurrou pela última vez, enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos e elegantes rumo ao palco, vindo a desaparecer entre as cortinas escarlates.

Apenas bastou a silhueta da loira desaparecer, para que todos os convidados daquela boate batessem palmas freneticamente. Para eles, a simples presença de Camaleão com a sua voz melosa era a melhor recompensa para o caro convite que pagaram por aqueles poucos minutos de êxtase.

- Hei, aonde você vai? – Ikki indagou ao ver o irmão se levantando da cadeira.

- Vou atrás dela. – ele respondeu prontamente, com os seus olhos fixos nas cortinas que esconderam aquele anjo mundano.

E sem tempo a perder, Shun logo subiu ao palco, adentrando no espaço reservado às apresentações. Após atravessar uma porta que ficava no final do palco, um estreito corredor se mostrou a ele, que quase a correr, tentava alcançar a moça o mais depressa possível. Porém, o que encontrou logo ao fim do corredor foi outra porta onde estava demarcada a palavra "jardim". Ele estranhou o nome gravado, mas sem hesitar, girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta de uma vez e se deparando com um grupo de aproximadamente dez mulheres que pareciam estar trocando de roupa.

- AAAAA! – uma delas gritou, escondendo o corpo com uma toalha.

- Um homem! – outra mais espantada berrou.

- Cal..calma! – Shun pedia, erguendo as mãos. – Eu só estava procurando...

- Quem ousa entrar nos meus domínios e amedrontar as minhas preciosas rosas!

Todos se viram em direção a voz que perguntava de forma indignada. Um homem de aparência andrógina, cabelos longos e possuidor de um sinal perto da boca bem desenhada se aproximou de Shun e voltou a falar:

- Enquanto eu, Afrodite estiver aqui, nem a máfia poderá entrar aqui e fazer as minhas preciosas rosas sofrerem, ouviu bem!

O irmão mais novo de Ikki olhava Afrodite admirado. Afinal, o que ele era realmente?

- Eu não quero fazer mal algum as suas... Rosas. Eu apenas queria ver...

- A minha preciosa "_rose rouge_"?

- Se é dessa forma que você se refere a ela, sim, é Camaleão que eu quero ver.

- Ora, ora... Você é muito atrevido! – Afrodite estava perplexo com a atitude de Shun.

- E você não sabe quem eu sou. – Shun retrucou, sem nenhum resquício de hesitação.

- É! Eu não sei quem você é rapazinho! Talvez algum "filhinho de papai" que só quer gastar a fortuna do velho com mulheres e orgias! – o outro respondeu mais afrontado ainda. – Seguranças! Seguranças!

- Hei, não grite tanto! – Shun irrompeu, vendo que aquilo estava indo longe demais. – Está bem, eu vou...

- O que está acontecendo? – uma voz alheia a toda àquela confusão fez com que Shun sorrisse.

- O que acontece a toda apresentação sua, minha bela rosa! Esse... "Senhor" invadiu o camarim e fez com que as minhas outras meninas ficassem assustadas!

A loira sorriu, enquanto meneava a cabeça para o lado. Ela encarava Shun que não desviava os olhos dela, que naquele momento estava vestida com um sobretudo de seda rosa. Pensando rapidamente em um bom motivo para dar a ela sobre aquela intempestiva visita, o rapaz se lembrou do chapéu em sua mão e disse:

- Eu vim lhe entregar isso.

- Meu chapéu? – ela sorriu mais ainda. – Quanta gentileza.

Afrodite se calou, mas seu semblante era de quem não havia engolido muito bem o motivo que Shun anunciara. June por sua vez, se aproximou e para pegar o objeto, sua mão deu uma leve passeada pela mão do jovem. Ela sentiu que os pelos da mão dele se eriçaram ao toque e que a tez de sua face ficaram levemente enrubescidas. Como ela achou aquela reação bela! Como um anjo que saiu do céu para conhecer o inferno, assim ela assimilou Shun naquele momento.

- Obrigada... – ela agradeceu, deixando um rastro de voz como se perguntasse qual seria o nome dele.

- Shun Am... – ele imediatamente se calou. Seu sobrenome era o sinônimo do crime naquela cidade e mesmo sabendo que o _Moulin Rouge_ era freqüentado em sua maioria por pessoas da mesma estirpe que ele, o irmão mais novo de Ikki preferiu se calar, mesmo sem entender bem o porquê daquele "medo" de pronunciar o seu último nome.

- Bem rapazinho, minhas donzelas precisam descansar. – Afrodite interrompeu, tocando de leve o ombro do rapaz de cabelos verdes à sua frente. Parecia até que o temperamental homem já tinha se afeiçoado (pelo menos um pouco) a Shun.

- Onde eu posso encontrar você novamente? – Shun indagou à jovem, sem se importar com Afrodite e com a platéia formada pelas dançarinas da boate.

- Onde você menos esperar. – ela respondeu imediatamente.

Shun deu um meio-sorriso. Não era a resposta que esperava, mas preferiu não insistir. Dando um leve acenar de cabeça para as garotas que o olhavam com olhares nada inocentes, ele finalmente deixa o camarim, indo atrás de seu irmão.

Mal fechou a porta e todas as garotas (ou as rosas, se assim preferir) "voaram" para cima da loira que agora, mantinha um ar compenetrado. Todas queriam saber quem era aquele "rapaz com cara de anjinho" que ela havia "descolado" tão facilmente. Porém, receberam da bela cantora, apenas um "estou cansada e preciso dormir". É claro que todas fizeram cara feia, mas Afrodite estava ali para acalmar os ânimos das meninas do _Moulin Rouge_ que nem sempre, eram calmos.

- Vamos meninas, amanhã será um novo dia e então vocês poderão dissecar ela a vontade. Agora, vão dormir senão se acordarão mais feias que a própria Medusa.

**...x...x...x...**

Shun já havia saído da boate quando avistou seu irmão encostado na limusine preta que os levaria de volta para casa. Não foi necessário se aproximar muito para ver que Ikki estava com um olhar inquiridor.

- Ikki, eu...

- Conseguiu o que queria?

- Err... Bem... Não. – o rapaz respondeu por fim, baixando seus olhos um pouco mais. Via-se em seu rosto o amargo da decepção. Sentiu duas mãos firmes segurarem o seu ombro.

- Shun. Você disse quem era? – ao receber a resposta negativa dele, Ikki continuou. – É melhor assim. Pelo menos ela demonstrou o que sentia em relação a você mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Se soubesse quem era, seria bastante provável que a cantora o quisesse apenas pelo status. Essas mulheres geralmente são assim.

- Ikki. Você fala como se eu já tivesse desistido dela. – Shun contra argumentou.

- E você não desistiu? – o irmão indagou enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que não! – e sorrindo meio constrangido, terminou. – Eu vou encontrá-la novamente.

Ikki preferiu se calar. Se preocupar com os negócios da família que estavam indo de vento em popa e com os problemas que a carga que havia sido desviada causaria futuramente eram naquele momento, mais preponderantes. Quanto à história de amor que o irmão mais novo parecia querer se enveredar, seria melhor que ele não se intrometesse. Que Shun encontrasse o melhor caminho a seguir, da mesma forma que ele o fez. Porém, o homem forte da Fênix Vermelha arrematou:

- É impressão minha ou temos uma queda por loiras?

- Deve ser hereditário! – Shun respondeu sorrindo.

- Bem, deve ser. – Ikki respondeu enquanto meneava a cabeça como se o gosto deles fosse algo banal. – Agora vamos. Amanhã teremos que resolver o pepino que o imbecil do Gigars deixou como herança.

Assim, o motorista que trabalhava para os irmãos Amamiya polidamente abriu a porta do veículo para que eles entrassem. O automóvel então deixou a rua que àquele horário, já não se encontrava mais tão cheia de pessoas.

**...x...x...x...**

Já se faziam nove horas da manhã quando o escritório da mansão da família Amamiya começou a se ver abarrotada de homens elegantemente vestidos. Eles eram os mesmos homens que no dia anterior, estavam presentes ao fato que confinou na morte de Gigars. Hyoga, um belo jovem com ar europeu e braço direito dos irmãos Amamiya também estava presente. Todos mantinham em seus rostos, a apreensão pelo conteúdo da reunião que estava prestes a começar, mas ninguém ousou fazer nenhum comentário, ou melhor, mover os lábios sequer. Todos aguardavam que "os chefes" se pronunciassem primeiro, o que não tardou a acontecer.

- Como todos aqui já devem saber, uma carga cuja cifra ultrapassa a casa dos seis zeros foi desviada graças ao trabalho de um traidor. – Ikki começou, e olhando de uma forma inquiridora para cada um que estava presente, concluiu. - E todos sabem que eu não admito traidores na "Fênix Vermelha".

- Chefe, - Geki com seu tamanho exagerado, mas com sua voz mostrando-se temerosa, retrucou. - a culpa foi...

- Não nos interessa mais saber quem foi o culpado, Geki. – Shun intervém. – O que nos interessa agora, é a recuperação das estátuas.

- Exatamente. A carga deve ser recuperada antes que...

Nesse momento, a porta foi aberta bruscamente, dando passagem a um homem de pele bronzeada e de cabelos azuis, um pouco longos e despenteados. As feições do rosto comprovavam sua origem latina e seu olhar, provava que seu dono era alguém que não possuía escrúpulos quando o assunto era de seu interesse.

- Minha carga foi roubada...?

Todos sem exceção se levantam, encarando o novo personagem. Demonstrando impaciência, ele torna a indagar:

- Minha carga foi roubada!

- Foi desviada. – Ikki respondeu com segurança.

- Como assim, "desviada"!

- Foi o que meu irmão falou Máscara da Morte. – Shun respondeu. – Mas ela será recuperada, nós garantimos.

- Vocês garantem! – Máscara da Morte devolveu sarcasticamente. – Quem me garante? Um menininho que ainda brinca de bonecas e o seu irmão com cara de mal! Faça-me rir!

Talvez, Máscara ainda pudesse proferir mais impropérios contra os irmãos, mas um toque frio e rígido em sua nuca, o calou de imediato.

- Quer que eu o mate? – Hyoga perguntou, enquanto forçava o cano da pistola automática no pescoço do italiano que começou a suar frio.

- Não é necessário. Ele veio em missão de paz. – Ikki respondeu, enquanto fazia um gesto de mão que indicava desdém. – Aliás, acho que seu chefe iria ficar decepcionado em saber que seu melhor assassino foi eliminado de uma forma tão... Amadora como essa, não é, Fabri...

- Não diga o meu nome! – o homem gritou, com seus olhos prontos a saltarem de suas órbitas. – E ele não é meu chefe... É meu sócio!

- Que seja...

- Sabe o nome dele, irmão?

- Sei de muita coisa, Shun... Principalmente quando se trata dos nossos clientes.

- Ele ficará sabendo disso! – Mascada da Morte ameaçou novamente.

- Eu já estou sabendo disso.

Outro homem aparece, se escorando na abertura da porta, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. Parecia ser o mais velho dentre eles e também, um dos mais belos não somente pelo porte físico, mas também pelo ar de maturidade que tão dignamente ostentava.

- Bom dia senhor Evangelos. – Shun cumprimentou, dando um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Pelo visto, você cresceu mais uns dez centímetros desde a última vez, não é, garoto? – o estranho indagou, virando-se para Ikki e dizendo: - Vejo que tomou de vez as rédeas dos negócios de seu velho pai, Ikki.

- Sim, é verdade. – e levantando um pouco o queixo, sem deixar o ar de riso em seu rosto, o irmão mais velho de Shun conclui: - E como vai à família, Saga?

O moreno de olhos e cabelos azulados deu uma gargalhada com a pergunta e em seguida, disse: - Puxou a cara-de-pau do seu pai! Vim para saber do paradeiro da minha encomenda e me pergunta como vai a minha família! Se não fosse filho do Amamiya, com certeza estaria com uma bala na garganta agora.

- A carga será devolvida o mais breve possível, senhor Saga. – Shun interveio. – Só precisamos saber ter certeza de quem está com ela agora. Apenas isso.

- Hum... E vocês já têm suas suspeitas?

- Sim. – Ikki agora responde. – Já suspeitamos quem foi o mentor do desvio.

Saga fechou os olhos e sorveu o ar, como se este tivesse em suas moléculas, o suave perfume de uma mulher. Após soltar o ar de seus pulmões, voltou a falar:

- Quarenta e oito horas.

- O quê! – Hyoga exclamou.

- Dou a vocês quarenta e oito horas para que minha carga esteja sã e salva no armazém número sete, que fica no lado oeste do Porto. Se passar um minuto sequer, terei que esquecer a amizade que nossas famílias nutrem entre si durante tantos anos e matar vocês dois.

Os irmãos não moveram um músculo sequer. Sabiam que Saga Evangelos era um homem de palavra, principalmente quando se tratava de seus interesses. O moreno parou seu olhar sobre Shun, esperando a resposta que ele estava prestes a dar.

- Combinado. – o irmão de Ikki respondeu finalmente.

- Perfeito. – Saga respondeu, dando as costas para todos. – Até breve.

Máscara da Morte deu um sorriso de escárnio para Ikki e se retirou junto com seu chefe. Quando a silhueta dos dois homens finalmente sumiu do campo de visão deles, Jabu foi o primeiro a declamar:

- É impossível! Jamais conseguiremos resgatar essa maldita carga em quarenta e oito horas!

- Não é impossível.

Todos se viraram em direção à Ikki que continuou:

- Shun...

- Certo, irmão. – o jovem respondeu prontamente. – Hyoga e Jabu, venham comigo. Vamos visitar o Partenon.

Os dois se entreolharam, sem entender muita coisa. Assim, o loiro indagou, devido a crescente curiosidade:

- E o que vamos fazer por lá?

- Ver um desfile de moda. – Shun respondeu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- O quê! – os dois gritaram em uníssono.

- Vocês vão entender quando chegarem lá. Agora vamos. – o caçula dos Amamiya respondeu, enquanto carregava um revólver, modelo Combat 4. Uma arma de calibre modesto, comparada às armas que seu irmão manejava. Aquela, por exemplo, tinha um tambor de oito tiros e uma velocidade média de 115 metros por segundo. Shun nunca havia usado aquela arma, cujo uso ele dizia que só aconteceria em um caso de extrema urgência.

- Pretende abater alguma "gazela" por lá? – Jabu perguntou, em meio a um sorriso jocoso.

- Não, mas posso começar a atirar no primeiro humorista sem graça que eu encontrar.

Unicórnio teve que engolir em seco a resposta do rapaz. Assim que os quatro saíram da sala, Ikki foi até um cabide próximo, de onde retirou um paletó negro. Por um breve instante, seus pensamentos saíram do presente e volveram de uma forma abrupta, para um passado não tão distante assim.

- Irei sair. – disse para Ichi que olhou discretamente para o calendário e viu a data daquele dia contornado de vermelho. Não eram necessárias mais palavras: ele já sabia qual era o destino de seu chefe.

**...x...x...x...**

O Cord 812 vermelho estacionou em frente ao Partenon, o grande Centro de Convenções da cidade. Havia uma considerável fila de carros, cada um mais luxuoso que o outro. Realmente, a moda era uma grande preocupação para a alta sociedade daquela metrópole.

Foram devidamente recepcionados e indicados a seguirem o tapete vermelho do enorme salão em mármore branco, que logo os levaria para um outro recinto, mais escuro, e repleto de assentos com estofados em veludo de cor vermelha e onde no centro. O salão já estava de certa forma, lotado e os presentes (na maioria, mulheres entre os trinta e cinqüenta anos), olhavam com curiosidade o grupo de rapazes que chegavam.

- Bem, estamos aqui. – Hyoga começou. – E o que faremos agora?

- Sentar e aguardar o começo da apresentação. – Shun respondeu rapidamente.

- Humpf! – Jabu bufou nada satisfeito.

**...x...x...x...**

O delicioso aroma vindo dos variados pratos que eram servidos simultaneamente no famoso restaurante francês _Ile de France _era sem dúvida, um irresistível convite ao paladar. Mas além do cheiro suave dos sofisticados pratos, o ar também continha o aroma forte de cigarro que vinha de uma das mesas reservadas ao fundo do restaurante.

- Eles estão passando a perna na gente, você não consegue ver isso?

Saga, que mantinha os olhos fechados para melhor apreciar um suave champagne, abriu lentamente os olhos, como se estivesse saindo de um completo estado de letargia.

- Máscara, eu sei que eles não teriam tanta ousadia... Ou poderia dizer loucura?

- Não importa o que diga, esses moleques estão nos passando para trás! – Máscara da Morte bradou, esmurrando com o punho fechado o tampo de vidro da mesa.

Saga não pareceu se importar muito com a reação do outro. Sabia que o seu sócio de vez em sempre, se tornava áspero quando o assunto era sobre os negócios da organização. Portanto, não o culpava. Mas também, não permitia que Máscara da Morte fosse longe demais com seus acessos de fúria. E naquele momento, houve uma boa oportunidade para que isso não acontecesse: um terceiro homem se aproximava da mesa.

- _Buenos dias_. – o homem de pele morena e cabelos castanhos, cumprimentou os outros dois.

- Shura. Traga-me boas notícias. – Máscara rosnou.

Saga não disse nada e apenas, esperou a resposta do moreno que já sentava a mesa e pedia ao garçom uma garrafa de vinho do porto.

- Está tudo acertado. Hoje à noite, durante a festa. Não haverá nenhum erro.

- Durante a festa? – dessa vez, o semblante de Máscara mudou para um ar preocupado. - Mas não há uma outra maneira, digamos, mais "discreta"?

- Não. A festa será a oportunidade perfeita. Ninguém sentirá a falda dela, eu asseguro.

Nesse instante, o semblante de Saga ficou sombrio.

- E ela?

- Shina? – Shura indagou com um misto de suspiro e saudade. – Sim, ela estará lá. Vigiando tudo.

- Perfeito. – Máscara da Morte não pôde conter um sorriso vitorioso.

- Senhores, preciso ir. – Saga disse, se levantando.

- Para onde vai Saga?

- Supervisionar por conta própria a grande merda que vocês estão prestes a fazer. – disse rispidamente, enquanto se dirigia a saída do restaurante.

Shura olhou com ares de espanto, um tranqüilo Máscara da Morte.

- Espere ai! Você não contou nada para ele?

- E por que deveria? – o outro respondeu, enquanto sacava mais um cigarro da carteira. – Saga, não está com cabeça para o nosso problema.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? – Shura interrompeu, se aproximando mais do italiano. – A prisão do grande mestre foi um golpe muito duro para a nossa organização. E agora, assumindo temporariamente o posto dele, Saga está tendo uma responsabilidade muito aquém do que ele havia aspirado.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, "_hombre"_? Você o protege demais.

Shura teve a imensa vontade de arremessar o cálice na cabeça de Máscara da Morte. Mas preferiu conter sua ira, apenas em frases mais atrevidas.

- Sabe qual é o _verdadeiro _problema? Você tem inveja de Saga e quer tomar o seu lugar a qualquer preço.

Uma gargalhada com ares de insanidade invadiu o ambiente, fazendo com que alguns clientes do restaurante virassem suas cabeças em direção à mesa onde os homens estavam. Shura preferiu não falar mais sobre aquele ou qualquer outro tipo de assunto. As atitudes de Máscara da Morte já deixavam claras quais seriam suas verdadeiras intenções.

**...x...x...x...**

Não demorou muito para que as poucas luzes que clareavam a passagem dos convidados cessassem e dessem lugar para um grande breu que só não tornava assustador, graças aos burburinhos vindos das damas em polvorosa.

- Ainda não entendi o que vamos ver em um desfile de modas. – Jabu protestou, sussurrando para Hyoga que mantinha um ar de tédio.

Mal terminara de pronunciar as últimas palavras, e um corredor formado por lustres de _design _francês, posicionados estrategicamente acima de uma passarela, começaram a ficar iluminadas, criando um ar _noir _para o amplo salão que ficou a meia-luz.

O ar de tédio dos dois homens da Fênix Vermelha se transformou de imediato, em um ar de espanto. Shun percebeu isso e disse em meio a um sorriso tão comum à sua personalidade pacífica:

- Vocês deveriam ler as colunas sociais dos jornais com mais frequencia.

Jabu pensou imediatamente em dar a sua mão à palmatória. Não é que o Amamiya estava certo?

Continua...

...x...x...x...

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Enfim, o segundo capítulo de "Armas e Rosas". Eu não posso negar a minha surpresa ao perceber que todos que leram ao primeiro capítulo disseram que gostaram do Universo em que os irmãos Amamiya foram inseridos. Isso me deixou bastante feliz e satisfeita._

_E hoje, quero agradecer aos comentários da **Juli.cham**, **Harpia**, **DaniKatsu**, **Namárië**, **Margarida**, **Pisces Luna**, **Nani Babalu**, a todos que já acompanhavam "Armas e Rosas" no antigo site **Pandora's Box** e principalmente, quero agradecer **a Luna Tsukino** que tão gentilmente, revisou este segundo capítulo. Ah! As respostas a todos os comentários estão no meu blog, cujo link se encontra no meu profile do o próximo capítulo._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Armas e Rosas**

**Terceiro Capítulo**

As modelos altas e esbeltas caminhavam altivas pela passarela, sob os olhares extasiados dos expectadores. As jovens que ostentavam sofisticados vestidos para o dia e noite, passeavam por entre belas estátuas de marfim branco e cuja beleza se igualava às míticas imagens das divinas deusas gregas, imortalizadas por grandes nomes da arte mundial.

E era exatamente por esses resquícios de arte que os homens da Fênix Vermelha estavam lá.

- É... Inacreditável. – balbuciou Hyoga.

- Então quer dizer que elas estavam o tempo todo aqui?! – Jabu questionou alteradamente e só não chamou mais atenção porque Shun lhe retesou os movimentos com o braço.

- Não faça escândalo, senão todo o nosso esforço será em vão! – Amamiya repreendeu Unicórnio e falando mais baixa e pausadamente, continuou. – Então... Resgataremos todas as estátuas na madrugada de amanhã. Portanto, estudem bem todo o Partenon: janelas, portas e principalmente, o teto. Entenderam?

- Sim. – os homens responderam em uníssono.

Shun respirou fundo. Aquele seria um trabalho bastante perigoso.

**...x...x...x...**

O cemitério municipal estava quase vazio àquela hora da manhã. O gramado recém podado era pisado por Ikki que mantinha um olhar vazio e na mão, um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas. As flores que ela mais gostava.

Deu um "bom dia" rápido ao coveiro que juntava algumas folhas secas e seguiu até o centro daquela necrópole, rumo ao túmulo que continha uma pedra sepulcral feita em granito rosa e escrita com letras douradas. No meio do ornamento fúnebre havia uma moldura de bordas também douradas e trabalhadas com esmero. Tal suporte resguardava a imagem que jamais saiu do coração do homem mais considerável da máfia daquela cidade.

Com um gesto de quase reverência, Ikki Amamiya pôs um dos joelhos no chão perante o sepulcro e depositou o ramalhete aos pés da pedra. Ele esboçou um tímido sorriso e disse:

- Desculpe a demora, mas é que eu tive muito trabalho hoje de manhã.

**...x...x...x...**

Já era perto do meio dia quando Shun, Hyoga e Jabu desceram do carro rumo a um Café situado em frente a uma das praças mais conhecidas de Creta. Os planos já haviam sido todos acertados e a partir da meia noite do dia seguinte, eles agiriam sem pestanejar. Até porque, sabiam mais do que ninguém que Saga sempre cumpria o que dizia.

A escolha do Café Monet não havia por outro motivo que não fosse à dispersão – discreta – dos rapazes, a fim de não levantarem maiores suspeitas com a Polícia Metropolitana que após a prisão do Grande Mestre, havia ficado ainda mais atenta à ação dos ditos "criminosos de classe".

Depois de um resumo das coordenadas que deveriam seguir logo após, Jabu e Hyoga tomaram rumos ignorados. Shun preferiu permanecer em uma das mesas ao ar livre, mãos cruzadas sustentando o queixo, pensativo ante tantas dúvidas, tantos anseios... Mal havia saído da adolescência e agora era condicionado a dirigir um "negócio" onde o menor deslize poderia muito bem significar a morte. Ou na melhor das hipóteses, a prisão perpétua. O irmão mais jovem de Ikki suspirou pesadamente e por um breve espaço de tempo, sentiu saudade da época em que brincava de mocinho e bandido com seu irmão nos jardins da bela mansão em que viviam completamente alheios as verdadeiras dores e vícios da vida adulta. Lembrou também do sorriso protetor de sua mãe e de como ela fazia festa em seu cabelo. Também sorriu.

- Um café amargo, por favor.

A voz aveludada tirou Shun de seus pensamentos de forma violenta. Ao virar o rosto para a sua esquerda, viu a cerca de dez metros de distância, ela.

Camaleão.

- _Ange_... – o jovem balbuciou, encantado com a loira que sorria despreocupada para o garçom.

Olhou depois para o outro lado, ansioso para ver algum vendedor de flores, doces ou o que diabo fosse, mas infelizmente, não viu nenhum, o que dificultaria uma abordagem com um motivo "justificável".

Foi então que repentinamente, ao longe, alguns flashes lhe chamaram atenção. Foi então que teve uma idéia um tanto inusitada, mas original, deveria admitir. Deixou as pressas alguns trocados do café que bebeu e saiu em direção ao homem que estava mais ao leste da praça.

- Quanto custa? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Isso...? Não, não posso vender... É meu ganha pão rapaz!

- Ofereço dez vezes mais e poderá comprar outra bem melhor.

- Está falando sério?

A cor verde das cédulas novas fez com que o homem ficasse crédulo de imediato. Balbuciou algumas palavras de agradecimento, enquanto entregava ao rapaz o objeto momentaneamente tão desejado.

- Mas para quê vai querer essa, podendo comprar outra mais moderna?

- Porque se deixar para depois, não terei tempo de eternizar um anjo. – Shun respondeu, sorrindo gentilmente.

**...x...x...x...**

Estava completamente abstraída de qualquer pensamento. Para não dizer que estava no mundo efêmero dos sonhos, sentia que de vez em quando a brisa lhe tocava a face e o ouvia o som de risos de crianças a brincar na praça. Um momento de paz, como há muito não desfrutava.

- Me permite?

A indagação feita sob voz suave enlevou o olhar da loira para o lado e não deixou de emitir um sorriso de prazer ao ver o atrevido rapaz da noite anterior.

- Há uma lenda que diz que a alma de quem foi alvejada pelas luzes de tal máquina, ficará eternamente presa no mundo dos sonhos... – ela respondeu, ainda na dúvida de permitir que aquele belo desconhecido lhe fizesse tal fineza.

- Então me deixe ao menos, olhá-la e futuramente direi ao diabo que pude em vida, ver um anjo de óculos de sol e tomando café na Praça de Creta.

A resposta foi uma gostosa gargalhada seguida pela atrevida resposta.

- Faça melhor então: prove ao diabo que além de ver, você conseguiu tirar fotos do anjo que usava óculos escuros.

- Ele sentirá inveja de mim. – Shun retorquiu orgulhoso.

- Eu sei.

Completamente a vontade diante das lentes da câmara fotográfica que Shun trazia pendurada no pescoço, Camaleão sorria e fazia caras e bocas. Para os transeuntes, o casal não era nada mais do que uma bela modelo sendo fotografada por um excepcional fotógrafo, para alguma daquelas revistas que mostravam às mulheres de posse, que o poder da beleza e da riqueza poderiam transformá-las em verdadeiras divas.

**...x...x...x...**

Ikki mal havia retornado do cemitério, quando foi surpreendido por uma criada que o avisou de um convite que fora destinado a ele e ao seu irmão e que havia sido deixado sob a mesa do escritório da família.

Ao abrir o envelope, deparou-se com um cartão de papel trabalhado e letras cuidadosamente desenhadas.

- Um convite... Daquele velho?

Ao virar o cartão, viu um pequeno recado escrito às pressas:

"_Acreditou mesmo que era um convite do prefeito? _

_Ele ainda não caducou. _

_Mas quero que esteja lá. _

_Ass.: Saga"_

Ikki arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele realmente pensou que o prefeito havia ficado caduco de vez.

- O senhor ainda precisa de algo? – a empregada indagou da porta do escritório.

- Separe um _smoking_ e avise ao motorista que prepare a _limusine_. Vou sair hoje à noite.

**...x...x...x...**

Enquanto isso, Shun e June passeavam a esmo pela praça, entretidos pela conversa despreocupada.

- Então faz pouco tempo que trabalha lá?

- Sim... Na realidade, eu trabalhava em outros lugares, fora da cidade, mas resolvi me estabelecer por aqui. E você? O que faz?

Shun ficou calado por algum tempo até responder...

- Sou fotógrafo.

A loira sorriu sem graça.

- Ah, claro... Que pergunta cretina a minha.

- Não diga isso. – Shun retaliou de imediato. – Muitas pessoas não imaginam que eu siga essa profissão e...

- Você já viajou muito? Conheceu muitos lugares bonitos? Muita gente interessante? – ela perguntou bastante curiosa.

- Bom... – Shun já começava a se sentir incomodado com a mentira que criara, mas preferiu prosseguir. – Viajei o suficiente para conhecer algumas paisagens esplendidas. Mas quanto a pessoas interessantes... Aqui, nessa cidade, posso encontrar todas as pessoas interessantes do mundo. E você é uma.

Ele pode perceber que um leve rubor passou pela face da loira que tirou o olhar dele e riu.

- Não ria. Estou falando sério.

- Eu sei que fala sério. E é lindo por isso.

Agora, foi a vez de o rapaz ficar envergonhado.

- Ora, ora... E eis que o fotógrafo ficou com vergonha. – ela sorriu jocosamente.

- É que não sou muito acostumado a esse tipo de gracejo.

- Pois deveria. – ela retrucou, enquanto olhava para o relógio de pulso. – Nossa, estou atrasada! Preciso ir...

- Posso te deixar...

- Eu agradeço por sua cortesia, mas não posso. – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Que pena. – Shun respondeu sinceramente pesaroso. – Mas antes que vá, por favor... Diga-me seu nome.

- Meu nome?

- Você sabe o meu. – respondeu, sorrindo marotamente.

- June...

Shun sentiu por um breve momento, que as palavras saiam vacilantes dos lábios da mulher.

- É um lindo nome.

- Obrigada. – e olhando em volta, viu um táxi parado a menos de cinco metros da calçada. Acenou ao motorista que já abria a porta para ela. – Shun, se quiser, apareça por lá hoje! Farei uma apresentação extra.

Os olhos do rapaz brilharam com a expectativa de poder revê-la mais uma vez.

- Sim, é claro! Que horas?

- Meia noite.

- Tudo bem. Conte comigo.

A resposta final da loira foi um sorriso. Ao entrar no carro, ela soltou um beijinho com uma das mãos para Shun que ficou com uma completa cara de bobo... Ou seria de apaixonado?

- Meia noite... Ótimo! – entretanto, o sorriso se desfez, pois lembrou de um outro compromisso. – Droga! A visita ao Partenon é hoje!

Definitivamente, estava entre o céu e o inferno.

**...x...x...x...**

Casa de espetáculos _Moulin Rouge_.

Aldebaran estava em seu escritório, localizado nos fundos da casa noturna. Compenetrado com a contabilidade do empreendimento, seus olhos castanhos não saiam da barulhenta máquina de calcular Clary. Dessa forma, não percebeu a presença de uma outra pessoa no minúsculo compartimento que exalava a perfume de 2ª categoria, aroma esse muito apreciado por Aldebaran.

- Bom dia...?

O robusto moreno não escutou o tímido "bom dia" e continuava a calcular freneticamente, parando apenas para anotar alguns dados num bloco de papel.

- Bom dia? – o outro falou com mais força, mas mesmo assim, não se fez ouvido. Foi então que apelou e...

- Qual é?! Não está me enxergando não?! – gritou.

- Hum...? – foi aí que Aldebaran finalmente tirou sua atenção nos números e fincou seu olhar no moreno de olhos e longos cabelos azulados e que portava uma mala surrada e um violão pelo visto, bastante velho.

- Err... Bom dia.

- O que quer? – o outro perguntou, arqueando a vasta sobrancelha. – Desculpe, mas não estamos com vagas para cantores. Pode se retirar.

- É sobre a vaga para garçom. – e colocando em cima da mesa um papel amassado com o anúncio, continuou. – Que pelo visto, ainda não foi preenchida.

- Ah, sim... – e verificando o anúncio, continuou. – E você tem experiência?

- Trabalhei um restaurante no interior e em alguns bares da capital e...

- Tem onde dormir?

- Não, mas...

- Fuma? Bebe? Usa alguma droga?

- Não! Sou limpo!

- É casado?

- Deus me livre! Digo! Ainda não...

- Tudo bem, começa hoje. – Aldebaran outorgou finalmente e após um breve momento procurando algo dentro dos bolsos do paletó, jogou a chave para o rapaz dizendo. – Esta chave é daquele quarto que fica no final do corredor. Vai ser o seu quarto. Depois de arrumar tudo por lá, por um rapaz chamado Afrodite para que ele possa lhe arrumar a farda de trabalho e... Por favor, quando for trabalhar, amarre este cabelo.

- Algo de errado no meu cabelo? – o moreno indagou afetado.

- Estou trabalhando, não percebeu? – o dono da casa retorquiu com certa impaciência.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. – deu meia volta, mas antes que saísse do escritório, ele foi interceptado por mais uma pergunta do novo patrão.

- Antes que eu me esqueça... Qual é o seu nome?

- Miro. – respondeu sorrindo de forma galanteadora.

- Certo... Vá com Deus.

Miro saiu do escritório para sua nova "casa" assobiando _We are the champions_ e quão grande foi a sua decepção ao ver que o quarto – na realidade, um cubículo mal ventilado – estava completamente abarrotado de produtos de limpeza e caixas. Após alguns minutos, conseguiu localizar, em meio a grande bagunça, uma cama de solteiro.

Retirou algumas caixas de cima do dormitório, dando lugar assim para a mala que trazia. Abriu e retirou um pequeno quadro que colocou na parede, acima da cabeceira da cama.

- Certo Elvis... Você ficará aqui.

**...x...x...x...**

Já eram onze horas quando um furgão estacionou furtivamente nos fundos do Centro de Convenções. Do veículo, saltaram seis homens, todos eles equipados com cordas, hastes e fivelas próprias para o alpinismo.

Após uma breve explicação do que deveriam fazer, Shun ficou a observar Hyoga, Jabu e Jeki lançarem as hastes amarradas na extremidade das cordas, que ficaram firmes após caírem sob o teto do último pavimento do edifício.

Shun foi o primeiro a escalar o prédio e depois que chegou até o alto, olhou rapidamente ao redor e constatou que tudo estava tranqüilo. Deu sinal para que os outros subissem e enquanto o faziam, consultou rapidamente o relógio de bolso.

"Espero que dê tempo..." – pensou, ansioso pelo outro encontro que aconteceria dentro de uma hora.

Finalmente, todos estavam no telhado e próximos à abóbada de vidro que iluminava claramente o interior do salão principal do Partenon. Hyoga, Jeki e Jabu passaram à frente de todos e ajoelhados sobre o orbe, começaram a cerrar o vidro cuidadosamente.

Em poucos minutos, outras três cordas caiam discretamente no interior do salão que pela manhã, foi o palco de um aguardado desfile de moda.

- Certo, vamos. – ordenou Shun à Hyoga e Jabu que tomaram suas cordas e desceram para dentro do recinto. Jeki ficou aguardando no teto.

Ao descerem, os homens puderam contemplar todas as estátuas que eram o motivo daquela invasão.

- Como essas malditas são... Maravilhosas. – rosnou Jabu enquanto se aproximada de uma, réplica perfeita da Vênus de Milo.

- Como diria um velho ditado, "o que importa realmente, é a beleza interior". – Hyoga ironizou por sua vez.

- Sem perca de tempo, vamos içá-las. – Shun interveio e tomando a corda pela qual desceu, prendeu-a a uma estátua e após um sinal dado à Jeki, a arte começou a se elevar do solo.

De acordo com os cálculos do jovem Amamiya, a operação não deveria demorar mais do que quinze minutos e pelo andar dos fatos, seus cálculos seriam afirmados em menos de cinco minutos. Entretanto, a angústia parecia tomar ainda mais o coração do jovem. Sentia que algo não estava bem.

Finalmente, a última estátua – exatamente a Vênus – era içada e foi recebida por Jeki que por sua vez, já havia descido com as quatro estátuas para a rua, e que seriam aparadas por Nachi e Ichi que rapidamente, acomodava uma a uma no interior do furgão.

- Tudo certo. – murmurou Hyoga a Shun e Jabu. – Vamos sair logo daqui antes que...

- Mãos ao alto!!!

A penumbra do local era grande, mas não o suficiente para esconder as insígnias douradas e em forma de estrela, que brilhavam no peitoral de cada um daqueles homens armados com revólveres.

Shun suspirou. Agora estavam perdidos.

_**Continua...**_

**...x...x...x...**

_**Notas da autora: **_

_Mais um capítulo de Armas e Rosas! E mais personagens entram nessa trama alternativa... O que acharam do Miro? Sinto que ele vai ser um dos meus queridinhos nessa fanfic, mas acredito que muita gente vai querer adotá-lo também. P_

_Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, eu inaugurei meu novo blog e lá eu criei uma galeria com imagens referentes a Armas e Rosas. Para quem quiser ver o Shun, o Ikki, o Máscara da Morte e até a calculadora ultra-moderna do Aldebaran, por favor, acessem o link que se encontra no meu profile! _

_Quero agradecer a todo apoio que venho recebendo para continuar essa fic e em especial para: **Margarida** (sabe aquele projeto? Eu ainda não desisti dele! Espero finalizar tudo até o final dessa semana. ), **Juliane.chan**, **Nany Babalu**, **Harpia**, **Cíntia**, **Hamiko**, **Pisces Luna**, **Ametista**, **Ephemeron** e **Fabi** que teceram comentários para o capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada meninas! o/_

_Enfim... Até a próxima! _

_**Arthemisys**_


End file.
